Rough Beginning
by Jenny151618
Summary: Deidara finilly tells Sasori his true feeling. They start dating but after awhile things get rough. Can they make it through it? Read and reveiw! SasoDei with mentions of other pairings. Now Completed! Sequel Up-Troublesome Children!
1. Deidara's POV The Start of The End

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

* * *

" I love you, but I don't want you." Sasori said to me. I stared and stared and then smiled sadly up at him.

" I love you too, but if that's the way you feel; that's the you feel! Un," I got up and walked to the door. Before I left, I turned and told him there was a mission tomorrow. What he didn't know was that I won't be there.

Chapter One (Deidara's P.O.V)

Back in my room, I quickly put in my bag these things: food, my clay, clothes, and money I stole from Kakuzu. I then set on my bed thinking over things. I know I shouldn't leave without telling at least Konan, the closet thing to a friend I have. I made up my mind to tell her, but first I have to write a letter to Sasori, I just hope he gets it.

I knocked on her door, last time I didn't I got an eye-full of her and Pein. I hear her footsteps coming to the door, then the door yanks open and she lets me in. I step in and take a look around the familiar room.

Her walls were a shade or two lighter then her blue hair. Her bed lay up against the wall farthest from the door. There is a night stand beside with one picture on it-her and me. A table was placed to the far end of the wall in front of her bed. Her walls were bare- not even a single picture.

I walk over the bed and set down. I think she can read my mind because she asks me what's wrong. I told her every detail -even the little ones- leading up to now.

_*Flash-back* ( Five-months ago)_

_We were coming back from a mission when I told Sasori that I loved him. He didn't answer so I walked quickly away, I got half way away when he spun me around and kissed me hard. I was so shocked I didn't respond. _

_He pulled away and said " You told me you loved me but you won't kiss me back? Were you lying or something?" This time I pulled him into the kiss. When we parted we were both breathless. _

____________________________Lemon______________________________________

_He backed me up against a tree. He put his lips back on my mouth and licked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I eagerly opened my mouth and met his tongue with mine. Our tongues danced with passion as the kiss got hotter and hotter. _

_I put my hands up his shirt, running my hand-mouths all over him. I pinched his left nipple between my thumb and index finger. He moaned. He ran his hands down the sides of my body. It was my turn to moan. _

" _Take it off Dei." He said to me. My hand-mouth liked his nipple one more time before I pulled it out of his shirt. I pulled my shirt off then his just as eagerly. He trails his lips across my jaw to my ear. " How bad do you want this?" He asked while biting my ear lobe. My answer was my moan. Oh my God, he makes my body so hot. He trials his lips down to were my neck meets my shoulder taking the trial of fire with him. He sucked on my neck and bites down lightly. I moan so loud that I was sure I had drawn attention._

_As if he could read my mind he said, " Quite down Dei. You don't want to draw attention." I tried me best to listen to his advice but I don't think it worked. His hands travel down to my pants and very slowly takes then off. I groan and tell him to hurry. _

" _Patience love," is all he replies. I pull on his belt loops to get him to take of his pants to. He does. He trails his lips back up to my ear and whispers, " Dei, I want you to give me a blow job." Oh my God, he makes something that sounds bad into something sexy. I flipped him around so his back has pressed against the tree. I suck on his neck then go down his chest. I took his left nipple in my mouth and bite it till it's hard. I do the same to the right. I know he likes it because of the little moans he gives off. I lay on my knees and yank his boxers off._

_I blow on his member and he whimpers a little. " Do you like this? Un, " I hear myself asking. I didn't wait for his answer but take him all in. I hear an Ahhh… from above and feel him thrusting into my mouth. I hum and his moans slowly increase. I feel his hand tugging at my bangs. I pull it out of my mouth with a little 'plop'. He pulls me back up to his eyelevel, then flips us back around._

" _I'm going to pound you so hard, you won't be able to walk for weeks," he huskily whispers in my ear._

"_Ahhh… Please take me. I'm yours. Un, " I moan. He takes off my boxers and throws them with the rest of our clothes._

_He puts three fingers up to my mouth," Suck, " he commands. I shiver at the lust in his voice, and took the three fingers in my mouth. When he thought they were lubricated enough he pulled them out and traced them down my chest. He pushed one of his fingers half-way in._

"_Ahhh…. Come on I want you now. Un, " I begged. He pushed all three of fingers in my entrance. " Ahhh…… Sasori… Ummm…..Oh God….Sasori….I want you in me," I moaned/begged. With that said he removed his fingers and pressed his member at my entrance. He then slowly pushed in till he was a the hilt. He waited till I told him to move. He started out slow but the third thrust he was pounding my ass. " Sasori…. Sasori….Ahhh… Faster….Ahhh….."_

" _Deidara…. So hot…. So tight…. Dei…. Dei….I'm cumming….. AHHH… Ahhh…..DEIDARA." I felt his seed fill me and not long after I came screaming Sasori's name. _

_____________________________Lemon over___________________________________

_We spent the next five months dating in secret, but some how Hidan found out and asked Sasori, " So how good is Deidara in the bed?" Hidan was not heard from for weeks. Sasori was distancing himself from me every since. Then yesterday he pretty much dumped me. _

_*Flash-Back Over* _

I Looked up at Konan, then told her I'm leaving. I looked down at the floor; I don't want to see the disappointment in her eyes.

Instead she put her hands under my chin and forced me to look at her, "He really hurt you didn't he? I'll miss you, and come back whenever you are ready. Okay?" I nodded my head 'Yea'. She pulled me into a hug and held me for a few minutes.

" I have to go now. Love you. Bye. Un, " With that said I jumped out the window into the night.


	2. Sasori's POV The Finding

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WANING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

* * *

Chapter two (Sasori's P.O.V)

I woke from my slumber with a feeling of dread and a hard-on. You know that feeling when you know something is wrong? Well… I got that feeling. As for the hard-on, that was caused by a dream of Deidara and me doing well… _things_. I sat down at my desk to think over my dream.

_*Dream*_

_(Lemon)_

_Deidara and me were in my bed. I was kissing him passionately. I pulled his shirt off and his pants followed shortly after. His hands made fast work of my shirt and pants. All that kept use from bliss was our boxers. I made them disappear quick. I started kissing down his neck, to his shoulder where I left love bites. I moved down his chest to his right nipple and licked and sucked till it was hard; I did the same to the other. When I got down to his belly button I swirled my tongue in it. _

" _Please hurry Danna," I heard from above me. I knew what he wanted me to do. I moved down to his member and blew on it. " Ahhh…. Don't tease me Danna," He whined. I wasted no time in taking him all in. He tried to thrust into my mouth, but my hands held him down. I bobbed my head and started to hum. His moan and whimpers went straight to my straining member. "Ahhh…. I'm cuming Danna." I pinched the tip of his member to keep him from cuming. He whimpered his disapproval._

" _Now now, Dei we can't have that to early. We are just getting started." _

_I sucked on the of my fingers till I thought they were wet enough. I got back to eyelevel with him. He pulled me into a deep kiss; while he was distracted, I pushed on of my fingers in his awaiting entrance. He then moaned his approval. I pushed my other to fingers in his entrance. I moved them back and fourth, side to side, in and out, till I found his prostate_.

" _AHH… SASORI… RIGHT THERE," found it. I moved my fingers a few more times then pulled them out. Deidara whimpered his disapproval. _

" _Don't worry love. Something better is coming." I moved my member in slowly, till it was buried to the hilt. I started off slow but that didn't last long. _

" _Sasori… Saso… Danna… Faster…AHHH…MHHHH… I'M ALMOST THERE!"_

_(Lemon Over)_

_*Dream Over*_

Dang I need a cold shower. I walk to the bathroom and five minutes later I'm ready for the mission. I go to wake up Deidara. The feeling of dread fills me the closer I walk to the door. I knock. No answer. I knock again. Again no answer. ' _Strange he is usually up before me.' _I thought to myself before opening it and going in. Now I know where I felt dread- Deidara's gone! I see a note on his desk; I go pick it up and read it.

* Letter to Sasori *

' _Dear Sasori,_

_I hope you are the one to find this letter. I've gone off in search of happiness. You broke my heart Sasori. I don't think I could face you after that. I still love you but if you are embarrassed of me or don't love me; I couldn't bear to see you with anyone else. Have a nice life. I'm off to find me one. Don't bother looking for me; you won't be able to find me. Konan is the only one who knows where I'm at and I don't think she will tell you!_

_Love, Deidara '_

_* Letter Over *_

I dropped the letter in disbelief. ' _He is gone, ' _is the only thought running through my head as I go off in search of Konan. I run to her door and look in-nope not there. I run to Pein's room-not there either. I checked all the rooms but all I found was Kakuzu and Hidan making out, _' Did not want to see that, '_ I checked the main room and all around the hide-out-I came up empty handed. Finally, I checked the kitchen- everyone

_(expect Hidan and Kakuzu) _were there. I marched right up to Konan and demanded to know were Deidara was.


	3. Deidara's POV Painful Memories

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

* * *

Chapter Three (Deidara's P.O.V)

I ran though the streets of God-knows where. I wanted to get away from my past with the Akatsuki. I went to the nearest hotel to see where in the hell I was at. I walked through the revolving doors of a hotel called _' Taisho, ' _and took a look around the place.

The main colors of the room were white, purple, and blue. The theme of the hotel seemed to be wolves. There was a small willow tree inside, near the door. There was a room to the left that looked to be a café. In the middle of the room was table surrounded by one couch to the left and right, a loveseat at the head and foot of it. A rug was under the table and looked to have the symbol that Hidan carries around on it. The check-in desk had a girl standing behind it; she looked pretty friendly, so I approached her.

" Hey, I'm Deidara. Do you have a room available Un? " She nodded her head '_Yes,' _and turned to the computer. I took that moment to look her over.

She seemed to have face make-up of a purple stripe on each cheek and a blue star on her forehead that matched the room colors. Her hair was red and long, all the way to her waist, a foot or two of hair at the end was white. Her eyes where bright blue and kind. She had a long red silk cloak on that hid her clothes underneath. Around her neck hung the same symbol as was on the rug. She was fairly tan and kind of short. Just looking at her she seemed very skinny even with the loose hanging cloak. Her name-tag said her name was ' _Paige Cooper, '_ She looked friendly, so I deiced to make friends.

" Yes, there is a room available on the 3rd floor. Do you want it?" She asked me nicely. I wasn't going to but now that I think of it, I'm really tried. I guess I really should stay. Its not like Sasori's going to find me; hell I don't even know where I'm at. That reminds me I need to ask where I'm at.

" Yea sure, umm… Can you tell me where the hell I'm at?" I asked as nicely as possible. I don't think I hurt her feelings because she laughed a little. I didn't know what was so funny; I was going to ask her when she answered my question.

" You're in the Village of Sand Hidden in Leaves. I guess you didn't know that. We're not a very popular village. What's your name? Mine's Paige." She turns back to the computer to make all the arrangements. I soon as I heard that name, I paled. '_Damn, did she say Village of Sand Hidden in Leaves? Damn it she did, '_ my thoughts were interrupted by Paige's cussing. I looked up to see her pull a five dollar bill out of a five-year old boy's jacket. When she came back, I asked her why she did that. She said that she needed the money.

" Oh well that's your business. My name's Deidara and I don't think I can stay here long. Un, " I think she noticed that I paled, so I looked away quickly. I wanted to stay and be friends but this town gave me to many bad memories.

" Hey are you okay? You look sick, do I need to call a doctor? " I was just about ready to cry. I really needed a friend at this moment. I look up at her and ask her to show me the room. She quickly walked us down the hallway, up the stairs, down another hallway, only to stop in front of room 308. She pushes the card through a slot and a soft ' Click ' was heard. She pushes the door open, gives me the key and gets ready to walk away. I ask her to come in and have a drink. She nods her head ' Yea, ' we walk on in.

I took a quick look around the room to see what it looks like. The walls were black with white wolves running across the bottom. The wolves had the same face markings as Paige. They were in a pack of seven wolves. Above the wolves was four albino bats flying. The wolves were also surrounded by trees. The bed was on the wall farthest from the door. It had sheets with the same pattern of the Akatsuki robes.( I groaned out loud ) There was an oak desk near the wall opposite the bed. On top of that was a laptop. Farther from the bed lay a black couch; in front of that was a giant television.

I felt tears trying to escape my eyes; I blinked them back. ' _I will not cry over him… I will not cry over him, ' _as much as I told myself that I still felt tears running down my cheeks. Paige must have noticed, for she walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I asked her if I could tell my secrets to hear. She said yea and we moved to the bed. I took a moment to collect myself and plunged into my sadness.

_* Flash-Back * ( Three months ago) ( Sasori/Deidara still dating)._

_We were coming home from a mission when Sasori said we should stop at a hotel to rest. I said okay because truthfully, I felt tried. We stopped at a random hotel in a random village that Sasori knew the name of. I asked him where we were and he replied Village of Sand Hidden in Leaves. We got room number 308. I was ready to go straight to bed but Sasori had other plans._

_( Lemon )_

_He pinned me to the wall and kissed the breath out of me. He slid his hands up my shirt and pinched my nipples till I moaned out. Suddenly I wasn't so sleepy anymore. I moved my hands to the him of his shirt but he pinned them above my head. _

" _No no Dei… This is my game… " He nibbled on my ear. I moaned loudly. He unpinned my hands and moved us to the bed. He pushed me down on the bed and pulled off my head-band. He tied it around me eyes. I tried to push the head-band off but Sasori tied my hands to the bed-post. " What did I tell you Dei… This is my game… I might have to punish you for that, " he pulled out a kunai and cut my shirt down the middle. He stripped me of my pants seconds later. My boxers went next. He then ran the kunai down my length; I shivered and my member grew harder. _

" _Ahhh… Please… Hurry… Danna… Un," I heard myself moan. I tried to move my hands but Sasori had tied my hands tight. I felt his warm mouth take my a waiting member in. I moaned louder this time and whimpered words I don't remember. He started to hum and not long after I felt the hot coil in my stomach about ready to burst._

" _Ahhh… Sasori… I'm cumming…" Right as those words left my mouth, his hand pinched my tip; keeping me from bliss. I moaned my disapproval, that quickly changed to a pleasurable one as his fingers probed my entrance. When I almost climaxed again; he stopped. I was now sexually frustrated. I resorted to begging. " Please… Danna… Let me cum…" I wiggled my hips as his member pushed past the fist ring of my ass._

" _I'll have you screaming my name soon, " he whispered in my ear huskily; I shivered from the lust in his voice. He pushed his member all the way and waited till I wiggled my hips. He thruster at different angles till I let a strangled grasp. He smiled a wicked smile and continued to hit prostate repeatedly. _

" _Ahhh… Mnnnn… Saso-Ahhh… S-s-s-asoi …SASORI… Un, " with that shout I came all over our stomachs. He pounded my ass a few more minutes, then let loose inside of me screaming my name. _

_( Lemon Over ) _

_We lay cuddled up, on my bed almost sleeping. I heard Sasori say something but couldn't make it out. I asked him what. He looked a me for a few minutes then pulls me in for a kiss; this kiss was different then most of our kisses; it was slow, loving, and tender. _

" _I said I love you Deidara… I always will, " I smile up at him and we kiss tenderly again. That was the first time he actually said ' I love you, ' sure he has called me ' Love, ' or responded with ' You too Babe, ' but those don't count as much as those three words do. I guess it was all a lie to begin with._

_* Flash-Back Over* _

Paige sensed my hurt and told me we could go stay with her good friend's house, if this room caused me too much pain. I told her yea I would like that. We walked out of that room, down to the front room, out the door, and headed to her friend's house.

* * *

A/N: Paige in this story and in real life is very forgetfull.


	4. Sasori's POV The Fight In The Kitchen

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

* * *

Chapter Four ( Sasori P.O.V )

Konan started at me for a few seconds then laughed. I didn't see what was so funny. I was about to ask her what was so funny, but she stopped her hollering and made every one of them leave the room. When Itachi left the room he had this all knowing look. When they left, she got up and locked the door. That feeling of dread entered me and I realized then that she was not a person to make mad. I looked around the room to see if I could escape. No such luck there.

" Do you really think that I'll tell you where he went after all you put him through? You hurt him and now you want to know where he went! WELL I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING SASORI, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! " She was slowly getting louder and louder till she was screaming at me. During her speech, she kept walking closer to me.' _Ah man there is going to be a fight in the kitchen, and I don't have my puppets or anything for that matter, ' _I thought as she was coming closer to me. When she was a foot in front of me, I found my voice.

" Even with out my puppets I can still kick your ass, " I said in the most normal tone I could. She gave me the weirdest look, like I had just said the sky was green. I then realized there was not going to be a fight in the kitchen. ' _Well I wonder what she's going to do, ' _I thought as she sat down. I sat opposite of her just in case she changed her mind and wanted to fight me. As soon as I sat down, my stomach growled. I gave off a nervous laugh and got up to search for something to eat.

" I don't like what you done to him but I'll tell you where he is, or where he said he was going. If I do though you have to promise to not hurt him or I'll have your head on a stick, " she said as I got me a bowl of _Cookie Krisp _and sat back down. I waited patiently for her to tell me. When she didn't, I looked up at her and realized she had asked me a question. Not wanting to look stupid I just nodded. Her eyes flashed anger, and I know I had said the wrong thing. Before I knew what was happening, she had her hands around my neck and my feet off the floor. I chocked out a strangled gasp as a tried to put my feet back on the floor. I heard Konan speaking but couldn't make out the words for the pounding in my ears. So, I settled for reading her lips. Something about how dare I and what was I thinking. That was I could get before she dropped me and walked out the kitchen door. I lay there crumpled up on the floor thinking over what just happened. I picked myself off the floor and sat at the table to finish my cereal. When I got done I put the bowl in the sink and walked in to the living room. I saw Konan sitting on the couch staring at the off television. I walked over to her and sit as far from her as I could before I started to speak to her.

" What did you ask me that I answered wrong? I didn't hear the question, I just didn't want to look stupid. Guess I look stupid anyway uh? " I asked her

" You mean I almost killed you for no reason? Well… I asked you if you would hurt him again and you nodded ' Yes, ' so I just lost my cool. I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not, " she told me. I guess I would choke myself to if I had known what she had asked. Then her last words went though my mind and I felt my temper rise.

" You're not sorry you almost killed me? What a good friend you are," I told her in my normal voice. No matter how angry I was I wouldn't let her know.

" Yes, I'm not sorry. You hurt Deidara and I wanted to choke you anyway but stopped myself; you just gave me a reason to, and F.Y.I I'm not your friend, " the last sentence came out though clenched teeth. I understood her then. I told her I wouldn't hurt him and that I understood why she choked me.

" The only thing he told me was he was going north to stay with his aunt Jennifer, but I swear if you hurt him I'll kill you slowly and painfully. " I cringed in fear of her last sentence.

" Thanks Konan. Don't worry I kill myself if I hurt him again, " with that said I left and went to my room. Once in my room I done something I haven't done in years. I cried.


	5. Deidara's POV The Aunt, And The Secrets

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

* * *

Chapter Five ( Deidara's POV )

We walked to her friends in silence, not awkward silence like when someone says something weird and you don't know how to respond, but comforting silence like when you just have nothing to say. After what seemed like forever, we stopped at a house. I got a since of _da ja vue _while looking at the house. Paige knocked on the door and we waited a few minutes. There was the sound of footsteps then someone mumbling behind the door. I stepped behind Paige to hide form this unknown person I felt that I already knew. The door opened and I heard Paige say something like _' Hey are you with anybody, '_ but I really can't be for sure. The unknown person let us in and we walked in. I looked around the room and feeling of _da ja vue _grew.

The living room was were a dull yellow. To the right of the door was stairs that I guessed led to the bedrooms. A door near the stairs that had the circle with inverted triangle in it. At that moment I realized that was the same symbol Hidan and Paige wore. ' _I wonder if they are related. I'll have to ask later, ' _the wall in front of the door led to a kitchen. The wall left of the door had two doors on it, one I thought led to a bathroom the other led to a closet. Between the two doors a flat screen television hang on the wall. A few feet in front of the television was a green couch, on the couch were a few throw pillows. Next to the door with the symbol on it was a bookcase. A coffee table was in front of the couch with papers scattered over it. A few pictures hang on the wall, I thought I saw a picture of me, but I can't be sure. There was a floor lamp standing next to the couch; It was the only light on.

" Someone better be dead. It's three o'clock in the morning! You have a key you could have come on in, and no I'm alone tonight, " as the person was speaking I figured out why I had a since of _da ja vue_; the person was my aunt Jennifer. I waited to see if she recognized me first.

" Hey, I'm sorry last time I done that I walked in on something I didn't want to see. Anyway I'm hungry I'm going to find me something to eat, " with that said she speeds off to the kitchen. I look over to Aunty Jen to see how she looked.

She had a bad case of bed-head. Her dirty blonde hair was in tangles ' _That well be hell combing out, ' _she was wearing a blue bathrobe that looked to have nothing under it, and furry pink slippers.

" Hey are you going to hug me or are you just going to stand there? " I walked over to her a hugged her.

" Hey Aunty Jen un, " I said still in her loving hug. Paige walks out of the kitchen carrying a grilled cheese sandwich.

" Whoa, Jenny don't you think you getting a little to friendly with him? "

I glared at her and stepped out of Aunty Jen's hug.

" She's my aunt jackass un, " I told her and Aunty Jen whacked me upside the head. Paige threw the crust of her sandwich at me. It hit the wall left of me.

" Pick that up or you are never sacrificing anyone in my house ever again, " Aunty Jen told her. Paige walked sulkily to the crust and picked it up.

" You're a bitch Jenny, " is all she said as she walks back into the kitchen. I thought Aunty Jen would yell because she used to never like cussing.

" Don't mind her Dara, she's just pissed that I make her clean. Are you hungry? "

I was surprised to hear her cuss.

" Yes I'm a little hungry. Aunty Jen can I ask you something un? " I said to her knowing she would let me ask her anything.

" Yea sure, " she said as we made our way to the kitchen. We found Paige digging through the fridge.

" One is when did you start cussing, two is why are you friends with her un? " I said pointing at Paige.

" When you are friends with a Jashinist you learn to live with it, and I felt sorry for her. I meet her at a bar one night and we instantly clicked. Paige, while you're digging though my fridge get us a drink and pull out the leftovers, "

" Yea Yea I'll do it, " she says to Aunty Jen. While she does that I look around the room to see if its changed, the only thing that was different was there was a bloody Jashinist symbol on the fridge.

" Is that real blood un? " I asked either one. I got two answers.

" Blood, " Paige replies.

" No it's ketchup. I wouldn't let her use real blood so she settled for ketchup, " Aunty Jen Said. I went with her answer.

"My puppets are gonna kill both you bitches in your sleep! You better fucking believe it!" Paige says and stomps out of the room, walks to the door with the symbol on it, and enters it. Aunty Jen picks up something, and followers her. I went also. Aunty Jen uses a giant fan to make Paige fall down the rest of the stairs. The fan must have been what she picked up.

" Ouch, FUCK YOU BITCH! " was heard from the bottom of the stairs.

" ANY TIME ANY WHERE! " Aunty Jen yelled back. She turns back to me and asks me what brought me here. I walk over to the couch, sat down, and told her the whole story- I left out the mature parts, she may be my aunt but I don't think I want to tell her that. Through the story, I didn't realize Paige had come back in. When I got through telling the story, two pairs of arms hugged me.

" Don't worry we won't let that fucker get you, " Paige told me.

" Don't worry honey you can stay here as long as you like, " Aunty Jen tells me.

" Where the hell am I un? " I ask when the hug was over.

" You're in The Land of Grilled Cheese, " Paige answered. That reminds me that I needed to ask Paige her about Hidan.

" Hey Paige are you related to Hidan, or do you know him un? " I asked.

" Hell yea, That's my jackass of a brother, " She tells me with anger in her voice.

" Are you mad at him un? "

" Yes he's a mother fucking as asshole, I'm surprised he is still alive, "

" What did he do un? "

" He fucking ditched me when I was six when he fucking promised to take care of me, "

" When did you meet Aunty Jen un? "

" When we were thirteen, in a fucking bar, "

" Aunty Jen was in a bar at thirteen un? "

" Yea, you should hear all the stuff your aunt did, "

" Shhhh…He doesn't need to know that, " I was about to say ' _yes I could know ' _when there was a knock on the door. It was five A.M.

* * *

A/N: Paige is a puppeteer.

Chapters 1,2,3, and 4are happing all in one day just in different POV.


	6. Sasori's POV The Fight In The Front Yard

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

Chapter six ( Sasori's POV )

After I packed my bags, I went in search of Hidan, my only friend. I found him sitting in the lap of Kakuzu.

" Hey Hidan, come here for a sec. Will ya? " He kissed Kakuzu on the mouth, and walked over to me.

" Yea, what do you need? "

" Would you help me find Deidara? "

" Yea sure, give me five minutes," he walked up stairs to his room. Ten minutes later he was back.

" What took you so long? "

" You don't think this hair happens by its self do you? "

" Ah just come on, I really want to find him, "

We walked out the door and into the woods. We walked north till we were in Village of Sand Hidden in Leaves. Hidan wanted to stop here.

" What's wrong? Where do we need to stop? "

" I need to see if I can find my baby sister, "

" Well I'm going on, I hope you find her, "

" Thanks, I hope I find her too. I catch up to you later, " with that said he went off to find his baby sister. I started walking north again. I wound up at The Land of Grilled Cheese. I saw a young lady sitting on a bench to see if she has heard or seen of Deidara.

" Hey miss, can I ask you something? "

" Yes you can. By the way I'm Kayla, "

" Well Kayla have you seen a long hair blonde with a pony-tail and bangs covering his left eye**, **_he _has bight blue eyes, looks slightly feminine named Deidara? "

" Well no I haven't seen him, but one of my friends talks a lot of a Deidara, "

" Would her name happen to be Jennifer? "

" Why yes it is. I didn't get your name. Can you tell me it? "

" It's Sasori, Kayla. Can you tell me where Jennifer lives? "

" Yes she lives on 6075 Red Lane in the Land of Grilled Cheese, "

" Thank you Kayla, can you do one more thing for me? "

" Yea sure, what? "

" If you're a still standing here when a sliver haired, pink-eyed, loudmouth, cocky, has the same cloak as me, pale skinned, and his name is Hidan comes by, could you tell him where I'm at? "

" Yea I could do that, "

" Thank you Kayla, "

" You're welcome Sasori, " was heard as I walked away. I walked the half mile to the address, walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door, praying to whatever God wants to listen to me that Deidara would be here. I heard footsteps come to door, and the door was yanked open to reveal a bed-head dirty blonde lady.

" Yes may I help you? " Asked the lady.

" Um are you Jennifer? "

" Yes I'm. You Are? "

" I'm Sasori, " when I said that I heard a gasp inside a knew that he was there.

"Well Sasori, come on inside, " I walked inside a was glared at by Deidara who was taking turns glaring at me and Jennifer. I noticed a red-haired person enter a room near the stairs.

" Hey Dei, can we talk? "

" No! I don't want to talk to you un,"

" Please talk to me Dei-chan, I miss you, "

" No! Don't you dare call me that again un. You lost that privilege

when you dumped me un! "

" I was stupid and wrong, take me back please, "

" No! You dumped me because you are ashamed of me un! "

" I'm sorry, I was wrong. I love you, "

" Apparently not enough un! Leave I don't ever want to see you again un! " I was about to tell him ' _Yes you do, ' _when the red head came back. The person looked at me then at Deidara then back to me before they whet over to Jennifer and told her something in her ear. Jennifer nodded and spoke.

" Come on Deidara, I need to tell you something, "

" Yes, Aunty Jen, " they walked outside leaving me alone with the red head. Upon closer inspection she had two puppets standing beside her. I tried to go follow Deidara when she spoke.

" You are coming with me, " I was going to say no, but she dragged me outside. I took the chance to look around the front yard.

It was fairly large, with a tree to the left of the door. The tree was also fairly large, it looked to be oak. There were few bushes lining the sides of the house.

I was facing a short, long red haired, puppeteer with a white haired puppet, that looked similar to Crow, standing in front of her with another puppet on all fours looking like the wolves on the wall of the ' _Taisho '_ hotel. I myself had my third kazekage puppet. We glared at each other for a moment, but I was the first to make a move. I then noticed, just as her puppet blocked my attack, that she wore the Jashinist symbol. I saw her jump up to stand on a tree branch as the four-legged puppet made another attack. I, of course, easily dodged.

"Why are you protecting Deidara?" I demanded to know.

"I just want to talk to him!"

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to talk to you, bastard!" was the only remark I heard as the white haired puppet attacked again. I blocked easily again, it almost seemed as if the girl was not trying. Just as I thought that, a kunai stabbed into my arm.

"That'll teach you to drop your guard, bastard!" I heard her laughing as she said that.

"I didn't drop my guard, I was just thinking." I stated calmly as I pulled the kunai out of my arm. I threw the kunai back, but she dodged. She landed on the ground just in time for the kunai ricochet off the tree and stab her in the shoulder.

"DAMNIT!" was the loud response I got from the short puppeteer. After awhile of evenly matched blows, we were both starting to run low on chakra. I saw her look at her watch. Breathing hard, I started to launch another attack, but she turned and ran off without another word, taking her puppets with her. I hadn't even had time to figure out what she was doing. Seconds later Hidan appeared.

" Go after them, Please, " I told him as consciousness was slowly slipping away. The last thing I'm aware off is Hidan running of to find him. The last thing I thought was ' _Dei I'm sorry please forgive me, '_

A/N: Paige, my wonderful editor, wrote the fight scean.

Chapters 5 and 6 take place at the same time.


	7. Deidara's POV Family Reunion

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

* * *

Chapter seven ( Deidara's POV )

As soon as we got out the door, we ran. Part of me wanted to stay with Sasori, part of me wanted to run. I felt sick seeing him again. He was not suppost to follow me here. I just wish he would have left me alone.

' _No you don't un, ' _I heard my conscience tell me.

' _When I left the Akatsuki I didn't want to see any of them again un, ' _

' _You're lying to yourself un, ' _my conscience was now making me mad.

" NO I'M NOT UN! " I yelled out loud by accident. I looked over to my aunt as she give me the ' _wtf ' _look.

" You don't what Dara? "

" Nothing un, " I look away. I think she lets it go because she didn't ask me anything about it again. After a few minutes in silence, I start sulking again.

' _You miss him un, ' _my stupid conscience told me

' _No I don't un, '_

' _Quit lying to yourself un, ' _my conscience is pissing me off again.

' _I'm not lying un, ' _we stopped in the middle of the woods to wait for Paige. My conscience and me argue back and forth for awhile. My conscience was really starting to piss me off now.

" I'M NOT LYING YOU BITCH UN, "

" Who in the hell are you fucking talking to? " Paige asks from behind me.

" I'M TALKING TO THE VOICE INSIDE MY HEAD UN, " Paige walks over to Aunty Jen and talks to her.

" He's worse them me, the only person I talk to is Jashin, "

" OH… SHUT THE FU-, " the rest my sentence is cut off as I'm tackled to the ground. I look around to see Aunty Jen drag this unknown person off me. I look over to Paige to see a shocked look on her face that quickly turns to out right rage. I look over to see who she is mad at. It was Hidan, wait Hidan why'd he come. He answered my question with what he said

" Hey Deidara, could you get her off me? I just want to talk, "

" Yea sure, hey Aunty Jen let him up please un, " she lets him go and walks over to Paige, I guess to make sure she was alright, it has been years since she has seen him.

" Hey Hidan un? "

" Hey Deidara, you know you fucking should come back, "

" Hell no, Hidan un! "

" Why not? Sasori really does fucking miss you, "

" HE dumped ME not the other way un, "

"He's sorry, " I was starting to get mad over the conversation. I deicide to switch focus. ' _I wonder if he even notices his sister un,'_ I look over to Paige silently asking to introduce her. She nodded her head ' _Yea, '_

" How about let's quit talking about me and go to you un, "

" What about fucking me? "

" Have you seen you're sister lately un? "

" MY SISTER HAS NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH YOU, "

" It does when she is over there un, "

" WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TALKING ABOUT? " At that moment Paige comes over and starts talking to Hidan. ' _This might get interesting un, ' _I stepped back to watch.

" Hey Hidan, how the fuck are you? "

" Hey Paige, how the fu-, " his sentence was cut off because Paige tacked him into a hug. ' _That's not a hug un,'_ she was actually pounding her fists into his chest while crying. I looked up at Hidan to see he was just holding her letting her do that. I heard Paige screaming.

" Why the fuck did you leave me? You said you wouldn't leave! " She sobbed. Hidan says nothing.

" Answer me you bastard! " She sobs out more

" I wanted you to make a friend that could take care of you better then I could, "

" What the fuck do you mean? "

" I knew I was going to join the Akatsuki. I didn't want you to be in danger. I knew you would find a friend like Jennifer to help you, "

" So you didn't ditch me? " She quit pounding her fists, but she was still sobbing.

" No I didn't. I knew I would see you again, "

" You could have a least fucking told me, "

" You were six what was I suppost to say ' _Hey Paige, I love you but I can't stay with you,' _yea I'm sure that would have went down well, "

" Yea well I'm sorry to break up this love feast but I need to know something Hidan, " Aunty Jen speaks for the first time.

" Yea, what is it? "

" Was Sasori injured? "

" No, but he passed out due to lack of chakra, "

" I'm going back to help him, "

" What? First you let him in and now you want to go back and help him? Do you like seeing me in pain un, " I asked her.

" Dara, there is an unconscious man in my front yard. I can't leave him there, "

" Its not like that's anything new, " Paige comments on Aunty Jen.

" Hey that was one time, and besides he pissed me off, " Aunty Jen says back.

" One time my ass what about James, Kris, Brendan, Cody, Chucky, Travis, and Dust-, "

" Okay that's enough I'm still going back, " Aunty Jen glared at Paige.

" Okay you do that. We'll stay here with Deidara, "

" Okay, I'll meet you guys in The Land of Ramen, alone, " she turns to me, " I love you, and remember to follow your heart, " she speeds back to the direction of her house, leaving me, Paige, and Hidan alone together.

" So… any one know the fucking way to The Land of Ramen? " Paige askes.


	8. Sasori's POV That Was Random

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

Chapter eight ( Sasori's POV )

I woke up in a white room. I immediately knew it was a hospital. My next thought was ' _who brought me here? ' _I looked around that room to see if I can spot anyone. I saw a doctor standing in a corner looking over charts.

" Hey doctor, where am I? How did I get here? " The doctor looked over at me; I gasp, it was Jennifer.

" I brought you hear. You are in the Pickle Hospital, " she informs me.

" Why did you bring me here? "

" One, you were on my yard. Two, I think you really do love Deidara, and three, I'm just a nice person, "

" Well thanks. Do you know where he went? "

" The Land of Mountain Dew, "

" When can I leave? "

" Later today, " she goes to leave, but I ask her to stay.

" Would you play a game with me? "

" Depends on what game, "

" _I Never _with cards, "

" Yea sure, just let me go get my sake and cards, " she left the room only to come back with two bottles.

" You're allowed to drink on the job? " I asked as she pulled her chair and a table to my bed.

" No, but who's going to know? "

" Yea I guess you're right, "

" So… how do we do this with cards? "

" In the middle of us will be a pile of all the Aces, Kings, Queens and Jacks, which each of us draw a card and depending on the card will be the subject that you have to say you never had done such and such. Aces are random topics, Kings are subject that relates to sex or anything sexual, Queens are crushes, loves and relationships topics and Jacks are dealing with body parts and clothing attires. So if you had done what the other opponent hasn't take a drink. Do you understand? "

" Yea sure, who's goes first? "

" I'll since I've played before, " I pull a King from the deck. " I've never done a three-some, " she nodded and reached for the deck. She pulls out an Ace.

" I've never used a puppet, " I took a drink. ' _Ah ha, she's trying to get me drunk. Two can play at that game, ' _I pulled out a Queen.

" I've never had a relapionship under four months, " she took a drink. She reaches for the deck and pulles out a Jack.

" I've never wore the color yellow, " I nodded and reached for the deck. I pull out a Ace.

" I've never dryed my hair, " she took a drink. This goes back and forth for one and a half bottles. During which time the cards were shuffled five times. I've had twenty-two drinks, she's had twenty-nine. There was only five cards left and half a bottle. The only cards were: Ace, Jack, Queen, and two Kings. It was my turn; I draw out an Ace.

" I've never wore the color white, " she took a drink. She drew out a Queen.

" I've never found true love, " I took a drink. I pick from the deck a Jack.

" I've never gotten a tattoo, " she took a drink. The only two cards were the Kings. That's what she pulles out.

" I've never had sex on the first date, " I took a drink. By this time Jennifer was getting pretty drunk, one more drink and she would be officially drunk ' _Hehe, I know the perfect one, '_ not surprisingly I pull out a King.

" I've never had a one night stand, " she took the last drink. Now the drink score is me: twenty-four, her: thirty-two. She goes to shuffle the deck, but I told her there was no sake left.

" Well, that sucks, hey Sasori, what's you're middle name? " She asks me randomly. ' _Yep she's drunk,'_

" Allen, "

" Mine's Anna, " she giggled drunkenly. ' _Now I know where Deidara gets it, '_

" Oh really, " luckily I have experience with drunks.

" OMG I walked in on Paige Sacrificing my neighbor Bob, and it was before I even told her she could and I was like all yelling at her and stuff and and…." She starts crying.

" What? Did you like Bob? "

" No, " hiccup, " I've never found love and you and my nephew are in love, " sob, " and my only friend is in another land, " hiccup, " I'm over forty, " sob. She leans her head on my bed and passes out.

" That was random, " time to leave. I got up to walk to the door. I get to the door when a wave of dizziness hits me. ' _I'll leave tomorrow, _' I walk back to the bed and lay down to take a nap.


	9. Deidara's POV Truth Or Dare

**PLEASE READ- **I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes.

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

**WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY**

Please review but don't be to harsh-first _real _story I every wrote.

* * *

Chapter nine ( Deidara )

" No, I was hoping you fucking knew, " Hidan says.

" My instincts tell me east, " Paige tells us. We walk east till we come to a village. We walk around looking for store. We find a store called '_ Bottle Cap, ' _we go in and find a booth to sit in. A waitress comes over.

" Hey my name's Hinata. What would you like? "

" Calamari, sake, and chocolate, " Paige says.

" Sushi, sake, and apple pie, " Hidan

" Chicken, Mountain Dew, and ice cream, " I say.

" Okay, be right back, " she leaves to go fill our orders. After about three seconds I get bored.

" I'm bored un!!!! " I whine. I think for a minute then a great game comes to mind.

" Let's play a game un, "

" What fucking game? " Hidan asks.

" Truth or dare un, "

" OMG I love that fucking game! " Paige half yells.

" Yea fucking sure, " Hidan says

" I'll ask first un. Paige truth or dare un? "

" Dare, "

" I dare you to lick the table un, " Hidan snickered, Paige gave me a ' _You're fucking kidding me, ' _look. She bent her head down and gave the table one lick just as Hinata brought the food over.

" Is something wrong miss? " She pointed at me.

" The voice inside his head told me to, " Hidan gave her a ' _wtf, '_ look and chuckled.

" Yea sure, here is you're food holler if you need something," she left us with our food.

" This isn't fucking over, " Paige told me. The next five minutes were spent in

Silence eating. When we were done Paige started the game back.

" Okay Hidan truth or dare? "

" Fucking truth, "

" Are you dating anyone, and who, "

" Kakuzu, "

" Ahhh… Okay…Wait …FUCK! YOU'RE GAY?! "

" Yes, it there something wrong with it? "

" No, I'm just fucking surprised, "

" So… Deidara truth or dare? "

" Dare un? "

" I dare you to hit on Hinata, " she walks back to the table to get our plates. I start to hit on her.

" Beauty is Art. Art is a bang. Beautiful I want to bang you un, " her face went red, then- SLAP- was heard through out the store. She picked up the plates in a hurry and walked away. The whole table busted out in laughter.

" Hey Paige truth or dare un? "

" Fucking dare, "

" I dare you start a fight randomly un, " Hidan chuckled again, and Paige went in search of a person to fight. She chose an old lady. She punched the old lady and went to walk away, but the old lady started to beat Paige with her purse. Paige turned around and kicked her in the stomach. The old lady fell to the ground.

" We better go un, " we ran out of that store, down the street, and to a hotel named ' _cats, ' _we walked in and made a plan to get the room free. Paige would ask what room is open then say no thanks, we go up to that room, and I tell the maid I locked myself out. If she doesn't believe me, I'll whine till she lets me in. Paige walks over to the counter, said a few words, and came back to us.

" Room 754 is open, " we made sure the person at the counter wasn't looking then ran for the stairs, not stopping till we got to the door. Hidan and Paige walked down the hallway a little leaving me in front of the door alone. A maid walked by and I asked her for help.

" I locked myself out, can you help me un? "

" No, I believe that room was open, " the maid ' _Ten-Ten, ' _said.

" It was till I unopened it un, "

" No they would have told me, "

" Please un, " I started to whine.

" No, " the maid was stubborn but after five minutes of whining she let me in. I waited till she went into room 755 before telling Paige and Hidan to come in. I looked around the room.

The walls were painted a mint green. There was a twin bed on the farthest wall from the door. Another twin bed was left of the door. Both the beds had a dark green covering and light green pillows. A purple couch sat between the beds. A door was on the right wall, I guessed it lead to the bathroom. A coffee table sat in front of the couch with nothing on it.

" Wow this is a great fucking room, " Paige remarks sarcastically.

" Well.. I sleepy so I'm going to bed. Night un, " I walk over to one of the beds a lay down. I watch as Paige and Hidan fight over the bed. In the end, Paige gets the bed and Hidan takes the couch. My last thought was ' _Did we make it to The Land of Ramen or did we end up somewhere random un?'_


	10. Sasori's POV The Scream

PLEASE READ- _I don't own Naruto. This takes place in the Akatsuki, but I've made a few changes._

[1]. Sasori is not a puppet.

[2]. The partners don't share a room.

[3]. Some of this places are completely made up by me and my friends.

[4]. Some of the extra people in it are based on my friends.

WARNING- THIS IS YAOI. YAOI=BOY x BOY

Please review but don't be to harsh-first real story I every wrote.

Chapter ten ( Sasori's POV )

I awoke with a slight headache, but that wasn't going to stop me from find my Deidara. I look around the room to see if I can find Jennifer. I found her with her head in her hands, she probable had a worse headache then me.

" Hey Jenn, " I said

" Hey Sasori, do you need painkillers or is it just me? "

" Yea, but just one, " she walked to the bathroom and a few minutes later came back with a few pills and two bottles of water. She handed me a pill and a bottle then took hers. I took mine not long after. I asked her if I could leave, she said I could. I got up, walked to the door, turned the doorknob then walked a little ways down the hall. I realized that I had no idea how to get to him. I walked back in the room and asked Jennifer to come with me.

" Yea sure I'd love to come, " she walks over to the bed and pulls out a bag from underneath.

" Did you know I was going to ask you or were you just guessing? "

" I was hoping you'd ask me, " with that said we walked out of the hospital. We walked into the woods and I stopped; I had no idea where I was going. I turned to Jennifer to see hard trying hard not to laugh. I glared at her. Her shoulders started to shake, she had her hand over her mouth and I heard muffed giggles.

" Don't laugh at me, do you think you can do better? "

" Yes, I actually know the way, " she walked in front of me and turned to the right; I followed. We walked for a few minutes before I got bored and tried to start a conversation.

" So Jennifer, where are we going again? "

" The Land of Mountain Dew, "

" Okay,.… Where's that at? "

" North about one mile or so, " I had nothing else to say because she looked like she was really thinking where to go. I hope she don't get us lost.

" We're lost, " she said. ' Damn I spoke to soon, ' I thought as she looked around the trees.

" WE'RE LOST, HOW COULD YOU LOSE US! " I shouted at her. She backed up and I thought I saw fear in her eyes, then just as quick as it came, it was gone; anger replacing it. She took steps till she was nose-to-nose with me.

" Don't you dare yell at me Sasori. I could cut your throat out and you wouldn't now what hit you, " it wasn't her words that scared me, it was the anger in her eyes. She looked like she could kill and not care that she did. Her words were whispered but that's what made them more emendating. Just when I was about to tell her off a scream came from the way we were going. It was Deidara's. I saw Jennifer's face more from mine then I saw here body leapt to a tree branch and run. I followed not long after. When I got there no one was there. Then, out of nowhere, a group of ninjas jumped from the tree with somebody's limp body in their arms. I looked in horror as I saw Deidara's body in one off the ninja's arms. Paige in another, Hidan's mouth was taped and his body parts were scatted around the woods. Jennifer was nowhere to be seen. He looked like he was trying to curse them out. They leapt on to the tree branches, and jumped west. I followed at a little ways behind, so I wouldn't get caught. I heard them talking as they jumped from branch to branch.

" Hey do you really think this will work? " asked a female voice.

" Hell ya' it'll have to work, " replied a male voice.

" Katelin, don't doubt the Kenny, " well Kenny must be the guy, Katelin the girl. I followed them to e tree, the tree opened up, and they walked in. I didn't make it in time. I'll have to wait to see Deidara, but I wasn't leaving them, Paige and Deidara. I waited for what seemed liked days, finality the tree-door opened to reveal a white-faced Paige. I wanted to ask her what was wrong when a white-faced Deidara joined them. They hoped on a tree branch and went north. I wanted to follow but I knew they had forgotten Hidan and Jennifer, so I went back for him and her. I went back and saw Hidan. I walked to him, pulled the taped off, and he hollered curses left and right. I calmed him down long enough to ask him what happened. A person jumped down an the ground and told us.

" I'll tell you what happened, " Jennifer told us, a sigh left my mouth as I seen it was her.

" Tell me, " she sat down and started to tell me what she saw, seeing as she showed up 5 minutes before me. ' Damn I must have had a bad late reaction, '

A/N: I only write on weekends, or whenever there is no school!


	11. Deidara's POV Bad Chicken

Chapter eleven ( Deidara's POV )

I woke from a really weird dream, I don't know where it came. I heard clanking coming from the kitchen, I jumped up and ran for the bathroom. I puked up all of last night's dinner. ' _Well… I wonder where that can from, ' _I thought as I joined Paige and Hidan in the kitchen. Paige was looking over the stove appearing to be cooking, but I couldn't be sure.

" Are you cooking un? "

" Yes, " replied Paige not looking away from the stove.

" Don't be fooled, she can't fucking cook, " Hidan commented on her cooking.

" Fuck you Hidan, "

" Anytime, anywhere, " Hidan told her.

" Okay, right here right now, " Paige snapped back.

" Well then, I'm leaving un, " I told them as I left the kitchen.

" FUCK YOU TOO THEN, " both said at the same time.

" I'm going to see if we made it to The Land of Ramen or not un, "

" Don't you want to fucking eat? " Paige called from the kitchen.

" What are you fixing un? " I asked as I walked back to the kitchen.

" PANCAKES, EGGS, AND FUCKING TOAST, " Paige yelled from her place over the stove.

" Okay, I'LL HAVE THE TOAST, I FEEL A LITTLE SICK THIS MORNING,"

" WHY ARE WE YELLING? " Hidan asked/ screamed at us.

" BECAUSE THE COOKIE MONSTER TOLD US TO, " Paige and me yelled at the same time. Hidan just sat there with a confused look on his face. Paige turned to me.

" Are you okay? " she asked me.

" No, I feel sick and I had this weird dream un, "

" Well, fucking tell us so we can help you, " Hidan told me.

" Don't yell at poor Dei-chan, " Paige snapped at Hidan.

" Uhh…. Is she PMSing un? " I asked Hidan. He shrugged.

" Tell me about your damn dream now or I'll choke you! " Paige snapped at me.

" Okay… Do you smell food burning un? " I said as I took at seat at the table.

" Noooooo, my food, " she runs back to the stove, takes the food off, fixes us plates, puts them in front of us, and takes a seat at the table. We eat the food in silence, then walked back to the couch. I sat in the middle, Paige on the left, and Hidan on the right. I then start to tell them about my dream.

_* Dream *_

_I was in a mansion with Sasori to the left of me. At first I thought it was just a dream about him and me, but then out of no where a voice from upstairs yells down._

" _DADDY, COME HERE PLEASE, " a female voice yelled._

" _I'll be there in a minute, Lilian, " Sasori yelled back. ' Oh great, just my luck, Sasori's married and has kids un, ' he walked over to me, I took a step backwards, he took another one forwards and I took another on back. We done this till I was backed up against a wall. What happened next is what fucked the whole dream up. He kissed me hard. I was about to respond when he moved away. He took a few steps back, took my hand, and lead me to the little girls room. We walked in and I took a look around._

_The room walls were orange. There was two beds up against the wall near the door, the sheets were white. A desk was in front of the beds with books scattered all over it. There were selves with knick-knacks on them. Few toys were even seen. Finally I looked at the children- wait children. Yep- two kids._

_The first one was a girl with blonde hair, and brown eyes. I knew the child was his just be looking into her eyes. I couldn't help but wonder who the mother was. I had a strange sense it was me, but I ignored it. The girl had on a yellow bath robe on with fuzzy green slippers. She look like she had been crying. She was, also, clutching an orange blanket in her hands. She looked to be three. I looked over to the other child then._

_The other child was a boy with blood red hair and blue eyes. You could easily tell it was Sasori's because of the hair. I felt the sense of them being mine grow. I tried to ignore it, but it was to strong. The boy had on a purple bath robe on with fuzzy green slippers. He looked to be five. He was glaring at his sister, so I guess the fight was over something to do with them. _

" _Daddy, Lilian will not go to bed, no matter how many times I threaten her , " the little boy told Sasori._

" _Daddy, tell Seth I don't have to go to bed, and he will not hurt my birdie un, " Lilian told Sasori. Sasori picked her up and I felt the impulse to pick up Seth. I did._

" _Lilian, I want you to go to bed, little girls need their sleep. Your mommy agrees with me. Don't you Dei-chan? " he turned to me and I nodded and hiked Seth farther up my hip. _

" _Yes, Lilly you need your sleep, and don't worry about your birdie, it won't get hurt un, " I told her reassuringly. She nodded and I hugged her and Sasori with my free arm. They walk to one bed and Sasori tucked her in. I took that time to talk to Seth._

" _Hey buddy, why did you want your sister asleep so bad un? " _

" _She can't keep a secret, and I wanted to make you something, " _

" _Why would you want to make something for me un? "_

" _Its your birthday Tuesday silly, "_

" _Well that's no reason to threaten your sister un, " I walked to the other bed, tucked him in, told him good-night, and left the room. I smiled as I walked to my room ( I've never been in this house and I know where my room's at ) I entered and closed the door._

_* Dream - Over * _

" Ohhh… that means you want kids or you ate some bad chicken, " Paige told me. I thought that too, but I wasn't going to say anything. I nodded then told them I was going to find out where we were at. I left before they could utter a word. I walked out the hotel down the street till I come to a store called ' _Winner, ' _I walked in. I walked up to the counter and asked the person what this place was called, her reply was The Land of The Mountain Dew. I angrily walk back to them room, stormed in, and yelled we were in The Land of Mountain Dew and we're leaving now. They listened. We ran to the woods, and walked aimlessly around. I felt charka signs and told Paige and Hidan to stop. When we stopped two ninja's dropped from a tree. Paige immediately jumped into action. She summoned her puppets and started to fight.

Paige took the female ninja, Hidan and me hid behind a tree. Paige's puppets started attacking, but the female ninja easily blocked. When her puppets finally landed a hit, the male ninja stabbed her in the leg with a kunai. She laughed out loud then fell to the ground. The kunai must have been covered in poison.

Hidan tensed and jumped on the back off the male ninja. The female gripped Hidan's leg and yanking it; it came off. Hidan couldn't kept his balance and fell to the ground. The male ninja pulled out his other leg. The female took one arm and the male took the other, pulling them out. The female pulled tape out of her pocket, then put it on his mouth. The male kicked Hidan's head off.

I jump out and try to make bombs, no clay. Damn it! I hit the female in the face and continued to beat her senseless. When she was on the ground, puff, it disappeared. Damn clone! A puff, was heard behind me, I started to turn around when something hit me in the back. I think I screamed.

The next things I knew was that, one, I was strapped to a table, two, people were talking overhead, and three I was hungery. I heard something about a baby and… my mind was still to fuzzy to catch the rest. They must have heard me move or something because they quit talking.

" Hey, how are you feeling? I'm Katelin, you? " Katelin, the female voice, asks me.

" I'm Kenny, sorry we kidnapped you but we felt something wrong with your charka, " Kenny, the male voice, tells me.

" Ughh… I'm Deidara, what's wrong with me? Where's Paige un? " I asked with my eyes closed.

" She's still sleeping in a locked room, " Katelin said. I nodded then shut my eyes tighter, ' Damn my head hurts un, '

" Don't move to much you'll hurt yourself, " Kenny told me.

" Okay… WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH ME UN? " I yell.

" You're pregnant, " Katelin tells me.

" Ohhh…. OHHHHHH…. WHAT THE HELL. I'M A FUCKING GUY UN!!!!! "

" And you're point is? " Katelin asks me.

" HOW DO I, A GUY, GET PREGNANT UN? " I yell more.

" When a man and another man love each other very muc- " Kenny starts to explain.

" SHUT UP I NO THAT MUCH UN, I MEAN HOW DOES A MAN HAVE KIDS OR GET PREGNANT UN? " I yell more. Katelin tells me all the details- and some of it I didn't want to hear. A scream was heard in the back room.

" LET ME THE FUCK GO! WHERE AM I? DAMN IT! " Paige yells. Katelin walks down the hall, and a few minutes later she comes back with Paige. Paige curses them more and we start to leave. We get to the door, but I stop her and tell her the news. She pales and I think I was already pale. We go out the door, and head west, not stopping till we were in The Land of Ramen. I made sure.


	12. Sasori's POV Babe

Chapter twelve ( Sasori' POV )

_( Flash-back) * Fight *_

_Paige took the female ninja, I hid in the tree branch over Hidan and Deidara. Paige's puppets started attacking, but the female ninja easily blocked. When her puppets finally landed a hit, the male ninja stabbed her in the leg with a kunai. She laughed out loud then fell to the ground. The kunai must have been covered in poison._

_Hidan tensed and jumped on the back off the male ninja. The female gripped Hidan's leg and yanking it; it came off. Hidan couldn't kept his balance and fell to the ground. The male ninja pulled out his other leg. The female took one arm and the male took the other, pulling them out. The female pulled tape out of her pocket, then put it on his mouth. The male kicked Hidan's head off._

_( Flash-back ) * Over *_

I helped find Hidan's pieces, then asked for Kakuzu's phone number, and his phone.

" What for? " Hidan asks.

" To sew you back up, dumbass, " I told him.

" Ohh… It's fucking 784-916-3335, " I walked over to a tree. Kakuzu answered the phone on the 3rd ring.

" Helllloo, babe. Did you miss me? "

" No, I don't miss you. Don't you ever call me that again or I'll add you to my collection, "

" Sasori? What the hell are you doing with Hidan's phone? "

" You need to come sew your 'babe' back up, "

" What happened, and where are you? "

" Two random people tore him apart, and we'll meet you in The Land of

Ramen, " I shut the phone before he could reply. I walked back to Jennifer.

" Can you help me carry Hidan's parts to The Land of Ramen? " I asked her as I started to pick up his parts.

" Yea sure, " she told me. I picked up Hidan's limbs as Jennifer got the head and torso, and we started walking west.

" Where the fuck are we going? "

" The Land of Ramen, " I replied. We kept a close eye on the trees to make sure nothing came at us. We got to The Land of Ramen in one hour when it usually takes ten minutes. Every once in a while we had to stop to shut Hidan up or rest. We walked around aimlessly for about two hours, when we heard cursing.

" LET ME FUCKING GO BACK AND GET MY FUCKING BROTHER, FUCKING DEIDARA, " we ran to the sound. I yelled and Deidara came running at me. I thought he was going to hit me, but instead he hugged me. I looked down to see his face, it had tears streaming down it. I dropped Hidan parts and shouted for Paige to come here.

" Your brother's head is over there, " I saw Paige run over to Jennifer, snatch the head, and hug it between her breasts.

" Let me go bitch!! "

" No, Hida-kun you're hurt, " Paige tells him. At that moment Kakuzu appeared. Haha this is going to be good.

" What the hell is going on? " he asked us.

" Who the fuck are you? " Paige growled.

" I'm his fucking boyfriend, bitch, " Kakuzu snapped back.

" Ohhh… So your Kuzu, here you go, " she handed the head to him.

" What the hell did you call me? " Kakuzu said as he picked up the rest of Hidan.

" What Hida-kun calls you in his sleep, " she said and Hidan blushed.

" AWWW… " Everyone said expect Paige and Hidan.

" You missed me that much? How sweet, " Kakuza said, kissed him, and Hidan blushed more. I picked up Deidara bridal style, and walked into the hotel we were standing in front of. I checked out room 633, walked up the stairs, and opened the door with Deidara still in my hands. He clung to me the whole way there. I sat him down on the bed, but he still clung to me. I sat down with my back against the headboard and him in my lap. He was sobbing so I held him to my chest till he stopped.

" What was wrong Dei-chan? "

" I just missed you Danna un, "

" I missed you too Dei-chan, but what's really brothering you? "

" Well… I'm… I'm…. Errr…. un"

" Come on you can tell me, " I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

" I'm pregnant un," he mumbled.

" What? I didn't catch that, "

" I'm….. Pregnant un, " he says not looking at me. I must have been in shock for to long because he started sobbing again. He went to get up, but I caught his wrists, pulled him back down, and kissed him on the lips.

" I wouldn't care if you were a three headed monster, I'd still love you, and besides I love kids, "

" How do you know there are yours un? "

" I don't care if they are mine or Hidan's, I. Love. You, "

" I love you too Sasori-no-danna, and yes they are yours un, " I squeal unmanly and kissed him tenderly.


	13. Deidara's POV I Missed You

Chapter 13 ( Deidara POV )

Paige and me were walking in the Land just looking for something to do when Paige suddenly let out a loud ' _Grr,'_ I turned around to see what was wrong.

" What un? "

" WE FUCKING LEFT HIDAN BACK THERE!! "

" Ohhh… We can't go back through, we are already here un, "

" YOU JUST WANT FUCKING SASORI TO COME FIND YOU!! "

" NO, I just don't want to walk back un, "

" BULL SHIT, "

" Just shut up, I don't want to go back, besides Sasori will get him un, "

" YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT HIDAN ACTUALLY LOVES ME, " I felt tears come to my eyes, I tried to blink them back but it didn't help.

" OKAY, SO I DO WANT SASORI, SO WHAT, AT LEAST HE DIDN'T LEAVE ME UN, " I shouted at her, I'll probably feel bad later but right now all I could feel was anger.

"LET ME FUCKING GO BACK AND GET MY FUCKING BROTHER, FUCKING DEIDARA, " She shouted at me. I was about tell her to go fall in a hole when I heard a shout near-by. I looked around only to find Sasori. I forget everything at that moment and just ran into his arms. I started crying more when I felt those strong arms close around me. I didn't know how long we stood there till he picked me up and carried me to the hotel, and to our room. When he tried to sit me on the bed I clutched him harder, afraid it was all a dream. I felt him sit down and put me in his lap. I cried for a while in his shirt. When I finally stopped, he kissed me tenderly.

" What was wrong Dei-chan? " He asked me.

" I just missed you Danna un, " I replied hoping this wouldn't end.

" I missed you too Dei-chan, but what's really brothering you? "

" Well… I'm… I'm…. Errr…. un"

" Come on you can tell me, " he kissed me sweetly on the lips.

" I'm pregnant un," I mumbled.

" What? I didn't catch that, "

" I'm….. Pregnant un, " I said not looking at him. He didn't answer so I started to cry, ' _I knew he doesn't love, ' _I went to get up, but he caught my wrists, pulled me back down, and kissed me on the lips.

" I wouldn't care if you were a three headed monster, I'd still love you, and besides I love kids, "

" How do you know there are yours un? "

" I don't care if they are mine or Hidan's, I. Love. You, "

" I love you too Sasori-no-danna, and yes they are yours un, " he squealed unmanly and kissed me tenderly. I really wished I could believe him, but I don't know if I can yet.


	14. Both's POV Lemon Chapter

Chapter fourteen

* Sasori- POV *

* Lemon Chapter *

I felt him press his lips a little harder against mine. I felt him run his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I didn't give. He whimpered and I pulled away. I pressed them back again this time running my tongue over his bottom lip, which he gave immediately. I wrapped my tongue around his and sucked his into my mouth. I felt rather then hear him moan. I ran my hands down his spine causing him to shudder. I broke our kiss long enough to take mine and his shirt off, throwing them to the floor of the room.

" Ahhh…. Danna…. Un, " he moans as I grind our hips together. _' Man I love him, '_ I thought as I continued to grind.

" Please Danna un, " he begs me. I felt my pant getting tighter by the minute. I push him down on the bed, take his and mine pants and boxers off, throw them to the floor, and kiss him roughly again. I run my hands down to his nipple, I start to tease them till they where hard and he was whimpering. I stick my fingers up to his mouth, and he wastes no time in taking them in. I pull them out a few minutes later. I lean down to whisper in his ear.

" I can't wait to pound you're tight ass, " he shivers, and I smirk. I push one finger in his entrance and he whimpers loudly. I kiss him to get his mind off the pain.

* Deidara's POV *

I felt the second finger go in, and moaned in pleasure. _' It has been too long, '_

He pushes his third finger in, and I turned into a whimpering/begging mess.

" Ahh… Sasori…. Ahhh… RIGHT THERE SASORI… AHH… RIGHT THERE…. UN, " his fingers found my prostate and continued to push it mercilessly. He kissed me again, and I felt his smirk. He starts to trail his lips down my jaw then, to my shoulder. He sucks on my sweet spot leaving a red mark. I moaned as he went lower. He kissed my nipples, but kept going lower. He blew hot air on my member, and I whimpered loudly. He took his fingers out of me to fondle my balls.

" Please hurry Danna, I can't take it anymore, I need you in me, un, " I begged/moaned. I wanted more, I wanted him. He kissed the top of my member before taking the head of it in. I moaned then bucked my hips up, making him shallow a little more of it. Before I could do that again, he held my hips down. I felt him smirk, then he took all of me in.

" Ahh.... Sasaori...., " I moaned. He started bobbing his head up and down. I was about to release, but his hand let go off my hip and pinched the tip, preventing my Bliss. I whimpered my disapproval.

" Tell me how much you want me Dei-chan, " he whispered in my ear huskily. I whimpered; he pushed his member in a little. " Tell me Dei-chan, " he said as he pushed in more.

" Ahhh…. S-s-s-s-aori, I want it, I need it, give it to me, _please _AHHHHHH….. Un, " I begged\moaned as he pushed in all the way and hit my prostate. He started off slow, but then started pounding into me, not that I minded in the least. I felt myself coming closer to the edge. I reached my hand to stroke my member, but he batted it away and put his own hand there.

" Ahh... S-s-s-s-aori- D-d-d-anna, I'm close, un, " I moaned as he hit my prostate over and over again.

" Me to Dei, " he whispered in my ear. He hit my prostate two more times before I came all over Sasori's stomache. He thruthed one more time before he came in me.

" Ahh... Sasori, that was great un, " I said as I stuggled into his chest. He kissed my forehead, but didn't resond.

I love you Deidara……, " that was all I heard as I was falling deeper and deeper into sleep. I nodded and snuggled more into his warm chest.

" I love you too Sasori un, " that was the last thing I said as sleep finally clamed me.

* Sasori's POV *

" I love you too, Sasori un, " was the last thing I heard as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: My Editor was being lazy and didn't poof read this one, so if you find a mistake tell me


	15. Both's POV To Many Lists

Chapter fifteen ( Both's POV )

* Deidara's POV *

I woke up hoping Sasori hadn't left me in the middle of night. I rolled over to see his side of the bed empty. _' I guess it was all just a lie un, ' _I thought sadly. Just as I was about to start sobbing Sasori came in carrying a tray with a plate of bacon, eggs, harsh browns, and toast, with a glass of milk beside the tray.

" I thought you left me un, " I told him as he sat the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the bed beside me.

" I told you, I love you, I'm not leaving you, " he told me as he kissed me tenderly.

* Sasori's POV *

I woke early this morning. I looked down at my chest to see Dei's back pressed up against my chest. I gently got up, as not to wake him. I walked down to the kitchen to get us something to eat. As I waited in line, I began thinking about mine and Dei's lives together. I came up with only three options.

1.) Leave Dei-chan.

2.) Stay with Dei, uncommitted.

3.) Marry Dei.

Well one is definitely out. Two sounded okay, but there sounded the best. I was walking up to our room, thinking over the best ways to ask him. I came up with theses reasons:

1.) On one knee.

2.) Hide the ring in something.

3.) Out of the blue.

4.) Over the table.

One was two plain, Dei was not plain by any means. Two- no he might shallow the ring in his food or drink, or loose it in his stuff. Three- not romantic enough. Four- yes that was perfect, not too plain or too cliché. Now I just need a time. I stopped in front of our room to think of a good time to.

1.) Now.

2.) Lunch.

3.) Dinner.

Well not now because I don't have a table. Two- nah to soon. Three- yes that would be a great time if we could make it back to Jennifer's house before then. I

I opened the door and saw Dei almost crying, I hurried over to the bed, sat the food down on the bedside table, and sat down next to him.

" I thought you left me un, "

" I told you, I love you, and I'm not leaving you, " I kissed him tenderly.

We ate in comforting silence, then went and found Jennifer and Paige.

* Deidara's POV *

" Can we go back to your house Aunty Jen un? " I asked her.

" Yes, come on HIDAN, KAKUZU, PAIGE WE ARE LEAVING, " she shouted down the hall. They came down the hall and we left.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we'll be them at the house.


	16. Both's POV Fortune Teller

Chapter sixteen ( Both's POV )

* Sasori's POV *

We finally got back to Jennifer house around lunch time. _' Glad I didn't pick lunch to ask him, ' _I thought. The more I thought about it the more I worried. _' What if he says no, what if he still doesn't trust me, ' _more _what if's _ran through me head. _' I need to ask Jennifer what to do, ' _I thought as we all sat down on the couch.

" Hey Jennifer can I see you in the kitchen? " I asked as I got up and walked into the kitchen hoping she would follow. When I got in the kitchen I turned around, and sure enough she had followed me.

" What is it Sasori? " she asked me as she pulled two cans of soda out of the fridge.

" Do you think Dei loves me? "

" Yea. What would make you ask that? "

" I'm going to ask him to marry me at dinner and I wanted to know if you think he will say yes, "

" He'll say yes, he loves you more then you know. I'm sure he'll say yes, "

* Deidara's POV *

After Aunty Jenn and Sasori entered the kitchen I turned to see Hidan and Kakuzu making out on the couch. Quickly I turned around looking for Paige. I found her sitting in the chair beside the couch watching the off television.

" Hey what are you watching un? "

" Naruto, " she told me as she just kept staring and the screen.

" Fuck you Kakashi-sensei! " she yelled at the **off **television.

" Who un? "

" Go fall in a fuckin pit Sakura, you bitch! "

" What un? " she just kept yelling at the **off **television. Finally, she stopped.

" Oh… Hey Dei, what's up? " She asked as if nothing happened.

" I need to talk to you, alone un, "

" 'K Where? " I thought for a minute then came up with a great place, the basement.

" Your room un, "

" Sure " we walked to the door, entered it , then walked down the stairs. When we got to her room I looked around the room.

There was a pile of bodies in one corner of the room, and one be itself. The colors of the room were red and black with the Jashin symbol painted all over them. Puppets were scattered around the room. Blood littered the floor, but most of it was in that on corner. A bed sat in the middle of the floor with more blood covering it. A few chairs sat up against the right wall, fairly clean of blood and puppets. So I chose there to sit.

" That's Bob, our old neighbor, " she pointed at the body sitting by itself.

" Yea okay un…… I need you're help un, "

" What? "

" Do you think Sasori loves me or is he with me because of the baby un? "

" He loves you Dei, don't forget that, " she told me then starting off into space for a few minutes.

" Are you okay un, "

" Sasori will ask you something important today or tomorrow, " she told me in a creepy voice. She was staring to act like those people who could tell the future.

" What un? "

" Oh.. Guess what? "

" What un? "

" I can read fucking palms, let me see yours, " I gave her my palms, not believing her. She looked at my palms, then in that creepy voice she said this.

" I see you and Sasori are married with two children, a girl and a boy, living in a mansion. All is great till Sasori starts coming home later and later, you come home one day and catch him on the couch with another guy with purple marking all over his face. You wanted a divorce, you got one. He and you share the kids, split the money and sold the house. You will live with a kid with red triangles. "

" What un? " I might not have believed her but that was not what I wanted to. She was about to repeat herself, when someone yelled from upstairs.

" DINNER, " we hurried upstairs and into the kitchen. Aunty Jenn was at the head, Paige took the foot, Hidan to the left of Aunty Jenn, Kakuzu to the right, Sasori was beside Kakuzu, so I took a sit beside Hidan and in front of Sasori. We ate our dinner in silence, which didn't bug me. I was still thinking over what Paige said.

* Sasori's POV *

* Back to the conversation in the kitchen *

" You really think so Jenn? "

" Yes, I know so, but if you hurt him. I'll kill you, "

" You'll have to wait in line, " she laughed.

" Well, I have to start dinner, what would you like? "

" Ramen, "

" Flavor, "

" Chicken, " she stared making it, and twenty minutes later it was done.

" DINNER, " she yelled out the door. Hidan and Kakuzu were the first in. Next came in Deidara and Paige. Dei sat in front of me, and dinner began. No one talked during dinner, which didn't bug me because I was thinking over when to ask him. _' I could do it with everyone in here or when they leave, ' _I chose the first one. When dinner was done I put my plan into action.

" Everyone I have something to say, " when everyone quieted down I asked.

" Dei, I have something to ask you, " when I got his attention, I slid the box that held the ring across the table. ( A/N: he brought the ring on the way to Jennifer's house )

" W-w-w-what is this Sasori un? " he asked as he picked up the box.

" Will you marry me? " I asked him.

" I-I-I-I-I can't un " he sobbed as he ran from the room. I stared at the door, then back to Jennifer, who had a shocked look on her face.

" I'll go talk to him. Sasori, you go get some rest, " she told me as she went to find Deidara. I walked out the door and into a guest bedroom, on the second floor in shock. (A/N: Jennifer gave a tour to everyone )

Lying down, and after an hour of just lying there, finally fell into a fist-full sleep.

* * *

A/N: Paige broke the 4th wall!!! Next chapter will start with Dei. They will e

ventually get married!!


	17. Deidara's POV What The Hell Paige

Chapter eighteen

* Deidara * A/N: This will all be Dei's POV

I ran up to my room because I didn't know where else to go. I hoped Sasori would leave me alone. I didn't even know why I had said no. I didn't even believe in palm reading. _' Maybe I'm just paranoid, ' _I thought as Aunty Jen came in to my room.

" What's wrong? " She asked me in a motherly voice.

" I Don't know, I just don't think I can trust him yet, un, "

" He loves you, I can see it in his eyes, " still in the mother mood.

" You really think so un? "

" Yes, I know so, " she said and leaned down and kissed my forehead, in a motherly way.

" Okay, I'll take to him tomorrow un, " I really needed my rest.

" Okay, " she said, then left turning off the light as she went. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

* Dei's Dream *

_I was in the mansion again, but this time I was outside. I looked around and realized I was in a rose garden. I smiled, roses were my favorite. I leaned down to smell one of the roses as a person walked over to the garden. When I straightened back up, arms went around my waist and a face rested against my shoulder. I turned my head to see that it was Sasori's face._

" _I love you, " he whispered before crashing our lips together. When we parted, I was breathless._

" _I… Love… You… Too… Un, " I told him through my pants._

" _Then marry me, "_

_* Dream Over *_

That was the last thing I heard as cold water was thrown on me. I shot up in my bed, gasping. I looked around my room, trying to find the culprit. I spotted her as she was leaving my room, it was Paige.

" Ahhh, Paige I'm so going to kill you un, " I said more to myself then anything. I quickly pulled off my wet clothes and found some dry ones from when I used to stay with Aunty Jen. I walked over to the mirror to check out my appearance.

I was wearing a black shirt with, _' AC/DC ' _written on it. Regular blue jeans covered my legs. My hair had that bed head look, so I brushed it out. I didn't bother to put it back up. I ran my brush through it one more time before leaving the room to go find Paige, and get revenge.

I walked into the kitchen to find Hidan and Kakuzu eating pancakes and bacon. My stomach growled loudly when the smell off food hit my nose. Aunty Jen looked at me then smiled and handed me a plate. I sat down just as Paige came. As soon as she saw me, she ran and tried to hide behind Hidan, but he wasn't letting her. Next she tried Kakuzu, no success there either. Finally she tried Aunty Jen. Surprisingly, to me, she left her.

" Why are you hiding? "

" I dumped fucking water all over Dei this morning, "

" Why? " Aunty Jen asked as she cooked more food.

" Because he was mumbling something about love and pancakes, I got annoyed, "

" What was you even doing in my room un? " I asked her as I stuffed my face with food.

" Errr…. Nothing, "

" Liar un, "

" Shut the fuck up, "

" Whatever. Has anyone seen Sasori, I need to talk to him, un, "

" He's not come out yet, " Hidan answered me as Kakuzu feed him bites of a pancake.

" Yea, well I'm going to go talk to him, un, " I told the kitchen as I stuffed the last of the food into my mouth and left.

I walked up to his room, knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I nervously played with my hair, silently wishing I put it up.

" Come in, " I opened the door and looked around the room. The room's walls were green, with white poke-a-dots scattered over it. His bed was in the middle with red covers and a couple of pillows on it. There was a desk up against the far wall near the window. He was sitting at it, eating his breakfast, not even looking up.

" Hey, aren't you going to even greet your new husband un? " I asked waiting for his reaction. What I got as one was priceless. First I heard him gasp, then choke on the piece of bacon he was chewing on, finally, he stopped and walked over to me.

" You're saying yes? You're not pulling my leg? " he asked me.

" No, I thought about it and I realized I love you and I should learn to trust you un, " I told him, then quickly, before he could reply, I pressed my lips to his. He pulled away before things got to far. He walked over to his desk, opened a drawer, and withdrew the black velvet box. He walked back over to me, and handed me the box.

I opened it and pulled out the ring, looking over it. It was a sliver band with the words _' I'll love you forever ' _written on it. I smiled and easily slipped the ring on.

" Do you like it? " _' What a stupid question to ask. I put it on didn't I? ' _was what I was going to say, but thought better not to.

" Yes, I love it un, " I kissed him tenderly.

" When and where do you want to have it? "

" I'd like to have it back at the Akatsuki base un, "

" Okay, that will do. Now we need when, "

" What about next month. That'll give us enough time to plan it un, "

" Okay, and what do you mean by _we_? You are doing all the planning, "

" Why just me un, "

" Because I'm no good at planning, you can get Jen and Paige to help, "

" Okay, Okay, I'll do it un, "

" Great, " he walked to the door then turned back around, " You are also wearing a dress, " he walked out. I followed not far behind. He went into the kitchen, most likely going to tell everyone the news. When he sat down at the table I spoke.

" Why do I have to wear the dress un? " A loud uproar happened in the kitchen when those words left my mouth.

" You two finally tying the fucking knot? About fucking time, "- Hidan.

" Congratz on the marriage, "- Kakuzu.

" Aw…… My little boy is growing up, "- Aunty Jen.

" Congratu-fucking-lation, "- Paige.

" It's easier to get off then a tux, "- Sasori.

I blushed at Sasori's answer, and thanked everyone for there support.

" Hey Aunty Jen, Paige, can you to help me with the plans un? "

" Yes, "- Aunty Jen.

" Fuck yea, "- Paige.

I told them when and where it was going to be at, and we decided to leave after lunch.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be Sasori's POV of all this.


	18. Sasori's POV BaseBall To The Face?

Chapter nineteen

* Sasori's POV through the whole thing *

_* Dream *_

_I was in a big yard with a mansion at the top of a hill. I surveyed the yard and my eyes caught site of Dei in a rose garden. I walked over to him as he smelled of a rose. When he was done, I wrapped my arm around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. _

_He turned his head to look at me I told him I loved him, then, crashed my lips into his. When we prated, he was breathless. _

" _I… Love… You… Too… Un, " he told me through his pants._

" _Marry me then, "_

_* Dream Over *_

I woke up as someone threw a baseball at my face. My fast reflex caught it, but my mind was to slow to catch who threw it. I yanked off my covers and rummaged through the closet till I found clean clothes.

I walked over to a mirror to check out myself. My shirt was the color of Deidara's hair with the words, _' I Love Tennessee, ' _written on it. Worn old jeans covered my legs. My hair was sticking up all the place. I decided to leave it like that, it made me look sexy.

I walked down into the kitchen to get food, but surprisingly Jen had already started breakfast. She handed me a plate of pancakes and bacon. I was about to sit down when I remembered Dei told me no. He probably doesn't want to see me yet. I thanked Jen for it then made my way back up to my room, hoping to eat my food in peace.

That thought didn't last long because not ten minutes later someone knocked on my door.

" Come in, " I said without even looking up from my food. When he/she walked in, I ignored him/she hoping he/she would go away.

" Hey, aren't you going to greet your new husband un? " Deidara said from the door. I gasped, then choked on a piece of food I had in my mouth. Finally able to breath properly I walked over to Dei asking if him if he was faking it.

" No, I thought about it and I realized I love you and I should learn to trust you un, " before I could even say a thing he crashed his lips into mine. I pulled away before things could get to far. I walked over to my desk, pulled open a draw, and withdrew the bow that held the ring in it. I walked back over to him and gave it to. After a few moments of him looking at it, I asked it if he liked it.

" Yes, I love it un, " he kissed me tenderly.

" When and where do you want to have it? "

" I'd like to have it back at the Akatsuki base un, "

" Okay, that will do. Now we need when, "

" What about next month. That'll give us enough time to plan it un, "

" Okay, and what do you mean by _we_? You are doing all the planning, "

" Why just me un, "

" Because I'm no good at planning, you can get Jen and Paige to help, "

" Okay, Okay, I'll do it un, "

" Great, " I walked to the door then turned back around, " You are also wearing a dress, " I walked out. He followed not far behind. I went into the kitchen, going to tell everyone the news. When I sat down at the table he spoke.

" Why do I have to wear the dress un? " A loud uproar happened in the kitchen when those words left his mouth.

" You two finally tying the fucking knot? About fucking time, "- Hidan.

" Congratz on the marriage, "- Kakuzu.

" Aw…… My little boy is growing up, "- Aunty Jen.

" Congratu-fucking-lation, "- Paige.

" It's easier to get off then a tux, "- me.

He blushed at me answer, and thanked everyone for there support.

" Hey Aunty Jen, Paige, can you to help me with the plans un? "

" Yes, "- Aunty Jen.

" Fuck yea, "- Paige.

He told them when and where it was going to be at, and we decided to leave after lunch.

* * *

A/N: Wedding! Next chapter! Paige threw the baseball, in case you were wondering! She woke up everyone else too! Want to know how!


	19. Both's POV The Dress

Chapter nineteen

* Deidara's POV *

After about a month of planning, the wedding was ready to happen, but the question is, Am I ready? Yes, I'm ready, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and have a big family. _' Only two hours till the wedding un, ' _I thought as Aunty Jen helped me into my baby blue dress.

" Thanks Aunty Jen, but I think Hidan needs your help un, " I told her as I looked at Hidan struggling to get into a pale blue dress. You see we decided that I wasn't the only one going to wear a dress. Itachi, Hidan, and Konan were wearing pale blue dresses. Paige, Aunty Jen, and Tobi are wearing navy blue dresses. They were all going to be my brides maids. Itachi was the only one not ready.

Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu and Sasori were wearing black tuxes with blue trim on it. They were in the next room also getting ready.

* Sasori's POV *

We were already in our tuxes just wanting for the wedding to start. We were just talking about random things when we heard yelling and crashing coming from the other room.

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW, THE WEDDING IS RUINED, "- Female.

" NO WE CAN FIX IT, "- Female. More crashing, and yelling was heard. Then I heard Dei's voice.

" Guys come on, its just a cake, we can it, un, " that was the last thing that was heard as we heard feet moving down the hall and into a farther down room.

" What the hell? " Kisame asked no one in particular.

" I'd say we have an over reactor on our hands, " Kakuzu said. As much as I wanted to believe that, I still felt something was wrong.

* Deidara's POV *

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW, THE WEDDING IS RUINED, " Paige Yelled as she pulled a red dress from the box then kicked the box.

" NO WE CAN FIX IT, " Aunty Jen yelled back. The box gets kicked more as Paige let her anger out on it.

" Guys come on, its just a cake un, " I said loud enough for the other room to hear. Them I whispered that we should move away from the other room. When we got in the other room, I asked what was wrong with red.

" _Married in blue, love ever true._ _Married in white, you've chosen right._ _Married in red, you'll wish yourself dead._ _Married in black, you'll wish yourself back._ _Married in gray, you'll go far away._ _Married in brown, you'll live out of town._ _Married in green, ashamed to be seen._ _Married in pink, of you only he'll think._ _Married in pearl, you'll live in a whirl. Married in yellow, jealous of your fellow, " _she recited as if reading from a book.

" What un? "

" If someone wears red, they wish you dead, " Aunty Jen told me.

" We can fix it, I'm sure un, "

" I have blue hair dye, " Konan told us.

" What the fuck I thought it was natural, " Hidan commented.

" No, it was black, I don't like black, "

" I like black, " Itachi said as he ran his hands through his hair.

" Yet, you have fucking red dress, " Paige glared at the dress.

" Konan can you give us the dye? " Aunty Jen asked calmly. She nodded then went in search to get dye. Five minutes later she brought in the dye and handed it to Aunty Jen. She walked out the room, most likely going to put the dress in the washing machine with the dye. When she got back, Paige got a freaked out look on her face.

" What day is it? What Month? " She asked me.

" Monday, May the fifth un, "

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, "

" SHUT UP, I DO NOT WANT THEM TO HEAR YOU UN, "

" QUIET, PAIGE TELL US, IN A NORMAL VOICE, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG, " Aunty Jen shouted at Paige.

" _Wed on Monday, always poor, Wed on Tuesday, wed once more,_

_Wed on Wednesday, happy match, Wed on Thursday, splendid catch,_

_Wed on Friday, poorly mated, Wed on Saturday, better waited, " _Paige recited again.

" What happened to Sunday? How do you know this? " Itachi asked.

" Let's not go there and I'm the fortune teller, " Paige answered as a humming bird flew through the window. I gasped, even I knew what that meant; Death in the close family. Paige must have seen it to for she clung to Aunty Jen. _' Maybe this wedding is a bad idea, ' _I thought as time told us the wedding was in one hour. Aunty Jen left to go get the dress.

* Sasori's POV *

We were playing aggravation, the game where you say stuff to get the other person mad. It was Kisame's turn.

" Hey Pein in the ass, " he said to Pein and the group laughed. Pein looked mad but didn't outburst. Pein's turn.

" Say hello to my little friend, " he said to Zetsu while pointing a bottle of weed killer at him. Zetsu looked confused, then angry as he realized what Pein was holding.

" **I'M NOT A WEED, " **the black side yelled as the white side got sad.

" You're out, " Kakuzu told him. He grumbled then left the circle to sulk in the corner. It was my turn.

" Are you always seme or do you and Hidan switch it up? " I asked Kakuzu. He didn't answered, just puffed up. It was his turn.

" When Itachi leaves you for Tobi are you going to go for Zetsu? " He asked Kisame. Before either Kisame or Zetsu could answer a female voiced screamed down the hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE, " We quit talking and listened to the yelling.

" SHUT UP, I DO NOT WANT THEM TO HEAR YOU UN, " Deidara screamed. I wondered what they were trying to hide.

" QUIET PAIGE, IN YOUR NORMAL VOICE, TELL US WHAT IS WRONG, "another female voiced yelled.

" I wonder what they are hiding, " I asked out loud. No one answered and after a few minutes I heard the door open and footsteps, I decided to follow them. It was Jen, and she was walking to the laundry room.

She stopped at a pink washing machine and pulled out a purple dress. She gasped in shock, then speed past me, back to where she came from. I was tempted to follow but I had a feeling Paige might hurt me. I walked back to the room I came from, looking at the clock to see that it was only one hour till the wedding.

* Deidara's POV *

Aunty Jen ran in to the room and showed the dress to everyone. Paige was about to say something when I finally cracked.

" LISTEN PAIGE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DRESS, OR THE BIRD, OR THE DAY, I LOVE SASORI AND WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED UN!!!!!!! " I shouted.

" I wasn't going to say anything about the dress, I was going to say I like the purple, it would look good on Itachi, " Paige told me.

" Really, you think I'll look good in the dress? " asked Itachi as he put the dress on.

" YES, " she runs over and hugs him.

" Do you think Kisame will like it? "

" I'm sure he will, " the clock chimed, telling us the wedding is starting.

* Sasori's POV *

We were play aggravation again and it was Pein's turn to try to annoy me, but it's hard to make me mad.

" Hey Sasori, did you use your charka strings on Deidara for personal things, the leader has to know these things, "

" Yea, I do use them, and he does enjoy it, " it was my turn to annoy Kakuzu. I thought for a minute, coming up with the perfect question.

" Hey, since we are on this subject, how does Hidan like tentacle rape? If the leader has to know what I do then he has to know about yours, "

" IT'S NOT TENTACLES AND NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, "

" You're out, " Pein tells him. He gets up from the circle to sulk with Zetsu. It was Kisame turn's to annoy Pein.

" You know, your "Secret" organization is pretty much a dating service? " Pein blew up at this yelling something about _' it is a secret, it is a secret, ' _then went and sulked with the other losers. It was my turn to annoy Kisame.

" You know Itachi is pregnant with your kid? " He blew up shouting at to stay out of his business and no Itachi wasn't pregnant.

" LISTEN PAIGE, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DRESS, OR THE BIRD, OR THE DAY, I LOVE SASORI AND WE ARE GETTING MARRIED UN!!!! " Was heard down the hall, then silence, then YES was heard, then the clock chimed signaling the start of the wedding.

* Deidara's POV *

We were about to leave when Itachi told us he had to tell us something important. We stopped and waited.

" I'm-I'm-I'm pregnantwithKisame'schild, " He said in one breath..

" What un? "

" I'm having Kisame's child, and he doesn't know, " he told all of us.

" Aw…., " Paige said and went and hugged Itachi.

Tobi waved his hands in the air getting everybody's attention he spoke.

" Tobi is having Zetsu-san's child….. Tobi is a good boy…. Tobi will be a good mommy…. Zetsu-san doesn't know yet…. Does that make Tobi a bad boy? "

" No, Tobi it doesn't, " Paige told him then hugged him too.

" I'm having Kakuzu's child, " he said. We knew he was being serious because he wasn't cussing. Paige ran over and hugged him.

" I'm pregnant too un, and Sasori knows, " she hugged me even through she already knew.

" I'm-I'm-I'm having Pein's child…. He doesn't know and I don't think he cares, " Konan spills to us.

" Aw… Poor Konan-chan, " Paige hugged her too. We were about to leave when Paige told us her secret.

" I'm married and pregnant, " she hugs herself, then Tobi came over and hugged her. We were into much shock to do anything, so we went on to the wedding.

* Sasori's POV *

I was standing at the alter waiting to see Deidara. Finally, the music started and the brides maids, Hidan, Tobi, Konan, Itachi came in, going up to the alter to stand on Dei's side. Paige walked in, throwing the pedals on the ground. Then going to sat in the front row. Finally Deidara came in looking breathtaking in his baby blue dress with his all down and his bangs pinned back. Jen was walking with him, going to give him away, since he had no father. When they made it to the alter the preacher named Lenny started.

" Who gives Deidara away? "

" I Do, " Jen said then gave Dei to me, and sat next to Paige.

" These two have written they own vows, so go on Sasori," I took a hold of Deidara's hands, and stared into his eyes.

" You are my husband. My feet shall run because of you. My feet dance because of you. My heart shall beat because of you. My eyes see because of you. My mind thinks because of you. And I shall love because of you, " Dei looked on the verge of crying, but went on speaking his vows.

" As freely as God as given me life, I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I'll go; Whatever you face, I'll face. For good or ill, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I'll take you as my husband, and will give my self to no other un, " I smiled at him and he returned the smile. The preacher them asked us if we take each other as husbands.

" I do, "

" I do un, "

" You may kiss each other, " we smiled and kissed tenderly. We parted before things could get to far. Then Jen asked if she could say a prayer , we nodded and she made her way to the front.

" We ask that the Holy Spirit of love may deepen the lives of Sasori and Deidara. May the relationship, which today has been expressed, continue to grow in the years to come. And whatever changes time may bring, let this wedding ceremony remain as a treasured memory and a guide to life. May they always experience that breathless wonder that exclaims: "Out of all this world, you have chosen me. "When life is done and the sun is setting, may they be found then as now, still hand in hand, still thanking you for each other. Amen, " the crowd of watchers ( A/N: That's you ) clapped and we made our way back to living room was, where the after the party was being held.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be the After Party.


	20. Both's POV The Secrets Come Out

* Deidara's POV *

* Party *

Kakuzu started handed out drinks. First, he walked over to the couch and started to give the drink to Hidan, who instantly made to get it, but Paige elbowed him in the side and gave him a warning. He then looked up at shook his head no. Kakuzu stared at Hidan, then walked off in shock, trying to give Itachi the drink, but he refused. He then tried to give it to Tobi, but he also refused. Then, he turned to me, but I also refused. He tried to give it to Konan, but she wouldn't take it. I think he was starting to get mad, so he turned to Paige, but she also refused.

" We'll somebody take the drink, " he shouted out, Aunty Jen walked over to him and drowned the drink in one gulp. She walked over to the drink table, and drowned three more cups. I shook my head and turned to face Sasori. We were sitting at a table, just watching the rest of the party but before I could even talk to him, I saw Paige motioning for me to join the circle they ( Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Konan, and Paige ) had made.

" I'll be right back Danna un, " I kissed him on the lips, and before he could ask any questions I joined the circle.

* Sasori's POV *

I walked over to Kakuzu, asking him if he thought anything was wrong. He nodded his head yes, and said that something was wrong with all of them in that circle.

" We need to get to the bottom of it, " he told me as he made his way to their circle.

" No, wait. If something is wrong they're not going to tell us, we'll have to figure it out be ourselves, " I said as I made my way over to Kisame and Zetsu.

" Hey guys, " said Kisame.

" Hey, listen no time for talking, something is going on and I want to know what, " I said.

" What are you talking about? " Kisame asked.

" We're talking about our partners and their weirdness, " Kakuzu replied.

" Oh yea, now that you mention it, they are acting a little weird, "-Kisame

" But what are we **going to do about it? " **Zetsu asked.

" We have to ask someone on the inside, " I said.

" Who? " Kisame asked.

" Well it be can't Deidara, or Paige, or any of them, they're to close to each other, " Pein said.

" Jennifer, she's drunk, " I said.

" Great, now we just have to find her, " as soon as those words left Kisame's mouth we heard crashing coming from the other side of the room.

* Deidara's POV *

* Back to the circle *

" What's the matter un? " I asked Paige.

" They're getting suspicious, " she told me.

" What are we going to go about them? " Itachi asked.

" We have to stay away from them until we decide to tell them, " Hidan said.

" Or we could just them un, " I said.

" Yea right, ' We all are pregnant, ' wouldn't that go over great, " -Konan.

" Tobi thinks we should get them drunk, and then tell them, " -Tobi.

" Yea, but then would they even remember it in the morning un? " I asked.

" Let's tell them in the morning, " -Itachi.

" Yea now that we got that problem out of the way. We have a new one un, " I said.

" What's the new problem? " -Konan.

" We have to keep Aunty Jen away from them, she's drunk, she'll tell un, " I answered them. We spotted her at the drink table, drowning her tenth drink. We walked over to her and tried to get her to leave the table.

" No, I'm not done, " hic-up, " yet, " she tried to walk back to the table, but instead ran into the table knocking over all the drinks.

" Opps, sorry, " she laughed.

* Sasori's POV *

Jennifer had knocked over the table, and was gigging about it. Deidara and the others were standing around her, trying to get her to leave.

" You each take you're partners and I'll get Jennifer, and when she tells me what is wrong, I'll tell you guys, " they each nodded. We each took our partners back to their tables. I took Deidara back then went to get Jennifer.

" Hey Jennifer, "

" Hey, " she giggled more.

" I wanted to ask you something,"

" Ask away, " she didn't giggle this time.

" What's wrong with Itachi, Hidan, Konan, Paige, and Tobi? " she giggled then answered me.

" They're with, " hic-up, " child, " when she said that I walked back over to Dei then signaled for Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu to meet me in the corner again.

" What's wrong **with them? **"-Zetsu asked.

* Deidara's POV *

Kakuzu walked off with Hidan, Kisame with Itachi, Pein with Konan, and Zetsu with Tobi. I walked off with Sasori but he left me at the table to go talk to Aunty Jen. I knew then that he was about to find out about them. I signaled Paige over to me.

" What are we going to do, they are about to find out un,"

" I guess we'll have to see what they'll do, "

" We are not even going to try un? "

" We can't, look he is already coming back, I'll leave, " she walked away. He walked back to the table then signaled for Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, and Zetsu to meet him in the corner. I signaled for Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Paige, and Tobi to come to my table.

" Okay, they are about to know un, "

" How do you think they will take it? " -Konan. Just when I was about to answer, yells could be heard.

" That's how, " -Paige.

* Sasori's POV *

I told them and they started shouting that they didn't believe me, or want to believe it.

" Go ask them, then, " I told them.

" Fine we will, " -Kisame. They walked off to find out if I was lying. The partners nodded their heads yes they were pregnant. I walked back over to Deidara and kissed him on the lips. Paige clung to Hidan, not wanting to be left alone.

" Come on, lets start our honeymoon, "

" Where are we going un, "

" Hawaii, "

" Yay, let's go un, " we walked to the car, and drove to the airport, then flew to Hawaii.

A/N: If you want chapter 21 please vote on my poll, if not vote no on it. If you guys don't want chapter 21 then I'll start the sequel.

P.S: My editor was being lazy, again, so if you see away mistake feel free to tell me. She says there is something wrong with her head, so help me fix the mistakes!! Please!!


	21. Both's POV HoneyMoon

Chapter twenty-one

* Deidara's POV *

The whole plain ride Sasori couldn't keep his hands off me; I guess I look better then I thought in my blue jeans and tee.( A/N: Deidara didn't like the stares he was getting so he changed at the air port )

" Come on, Dei. I can't wait to get you to the hotel, " he whispers huskily in my ear. He gripped my hand then dragged me to the nearest hotel. _' I have a feeling that I won't be leaving this hotel till the end, ' _I thought as he pulled me into the room. I tried to look around, but Sasori was to eager for me to get a good look.

" Aren't we eager un? " I teased as he locked the door.

" I haven't got to touch you since we announced the wedding, of course I'm eager! Now strip! " When he said that an evil idea went through my head. Strip Tease.

" Well since you asked nicely un, " I said as I pushed him down on the bed, " Stay there un, " I walked over to the radio, and turned on a song ( A/N: Use Your Imagination ) I walked back in front of him, and started my dance.

I latch my hands behind my back then thrust my hips forward, then I move my hands to my hips slowly moving my hips in a circular motion. I then put my hands on the bottom of my shirt, slowing dragging it up and over my head. I run my hands over my chest, resting them on my hips again. I unzipped my pants, slowly pushing them down while still moving my hips in a circular motion. Once they hit the floor I stepped out of them and kicked them backwards. I looked a Sasori then smirked at his lust filled face. I pulled out my head band, letting all my hair fall into my face. I run my hands down my chest stopping my hands at my boxers, but not pulling them off. Sasori must have been getting impatient for he turned off the song and yanked off the rest of my clothing.

" You are such a tease, brat, " he told me before he kissed me hard. I pushed away and then backed him up against the door.

" I'm not done teasing yet, Danna, " I said. I started to suck on his neck and he groaned. I remove his shirt throwing in a random way. My hand-mouths attached his chest and making him shiver. I latched my mouth to his right nipple while my hands pull down his pants and boxers. Then I dropped down on my knees, licking the tip of his member before swallowing it whole.

* Sasori's POV *

I was in so much pleasure that I didn't even feel Dei's hand till I tried to buck my hips into his mouth. His strip tease was almost enough to make my cum, but lucky I restrained my self. I tangled my fingers into his silkily blonde hair. He started to hum and I throw my head back hitting my head on the door behind, but I was to preoccupied to feel the pain. I started to pant and he increased his sucking and humming.

" AHHH… Dei… If you don't stop I'm going to cum…Ahhh, " he stopped then getting back on his feet, kissing me hard.

" We can't have that, now can we? " even though he asked, he didn't want an answer. I smirked at him and his smile dropped. I brought his lips back down on mine while backing us up to the bed. His knees hit the bed and he fell onto it.

" No, Dei we don't want that, " I pushed him into a laying position, telling him not to move. I went to our bags, which we left at the door, pulling out the three items I wanted, a blindfold, vibrator, and handcuffs. I quickly walked back to the bed, seeing Dei still lying there. Hiding the items behind my back, I crawled on top of him, kissing him hard. While he was distracted I tried the blindfold around his eyes and handcuffed his hands to the headboard.

" H-hey, what are you doing un, " he said startled. I kissed him as my answer. He stopped his struggling. I pulled back and stuck three fingers to his mouth, he quickly took then into his mouth. When I thought he had lubricated them enough, I took them out and ran them down his body, barely pressing them against his entrance. He arched his back up, moaning. I pushed in my first finger and he moaned, pulled at the handcuffs. I moved the finger back and fourth for a while before adding the second finger. He yelped a little but then started moaning again. After a few more minutes I pushed in my third finger, looking for his prostate. He let out a sudden yelp, and I knew I had found his sweet spot. I took out my fingers and put the tip of the vibrator at his entrance.

" Ahhh… Sasori… What is that un? " He asked as I pushed it in more.

" You know what it is Dei, " I answered him then pushed it in all the way, successfully hitting his prostate.

* Deidara's POV *

" Ahhh… Un, "I moaned when the _thing _hit my prostate.I knew what that _thing _was but I didn't want to believe that he actually brought that with him. I felt his lips push against mine and I instantly responded. When he pushed in his tongue, he turned on the _thing_ and I arched my back and moaned into the kiss. He wiggled around a bit before letting it rest on my sweet spot. I was to busy moaning that I didn't realize Sasori left the bed till I felt the mattress sag when he returned. He kissed me hard and I felt something cold wrap around my member, blocking my from cumming anytime in the near future.

" D-d-dana, why ahhh... Un? " I asked/moaned as the _thing _hit my prostate.

" We don't need you cumming to soon, do we? " I could hear the smirk in his voice. He pushed that _thing _around and I wiggled my hips to try to get closer to the pleasure. He pulled it out, almost all the way, then thrust it back in, hitting my prostate.

" AHHH…. SASORI-DANNA…AHHH…. UN.." I moaned as continued to abuse my sweet spot. He leaned down and sucked on my neck, leaving red marks. I could feel a coil tightening, and I knew I wanted release.

* Sasori's POV *

" AHHH… SASORI… Please let me cum un, " he begged/moaned me as I continued to push the vibrator into him. I kissed him on the mouth, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I ran my hands down his chest, stopping briefly to pinch his nipples. I then moved my hands on his member, jacking him off.

" What do you want me to do Dei? " I asked as I continued marking his neck.

" I *pant* want *pant* you to *pant* let me cum *pant* then fuck me un, "

' _That was so hot, ' _I thought as I slowly undone the cock ring. When I got it off, I throw it in a random direction. I then leaned down, taking the head of it in my mouth. As soon as I started sucking, he came screaming my name. I swallowed all of it then crawled up his body, kissing him hard on the mouth, letting him taste himself. Then my hands traced his body, making him shiver.

* Deidara's POV *

He moved his hands back to my member, slowly stroking it back to life. He moved up to a sitting position, leaning over me to the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube. He popped the top, squeezed some into his hand, then slicked up his member with it. He kissed me as he pushed his member all the way in. I arched my back and screamed into the kiss. He waited till I started squirming to start thrusting in and out.

" Ahhh… Ahhh… Dei… You are so tight… I love you Dei, " he breathed/moaned into my ear.

" Ahhh… Ahhh… AHHH… Sasori… Danna… I love you to un, " I moaned back. He thrusts into my a few more times before I came screaming Sasori's name for the second time that day.

* Sasori's POV *

Deidara tighten around me and I came into him, screaming his name. I pulled out of him then laid beside him. He cuddled into my chest and we fell into a deep slumber.

A/N: This story is done! I'll start the sequel if I get a enough comments! So please comments!


End file.
